


Two Inches of Earth

by lzg



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzg/pseuds/lzg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Inches of Earth

The old Watcher's Council didn't bury fallen Slayers. The official line was that it was too risky, leaving the vessels of such power in the dirt. Who knows what mischiefs might be accomplished if a malign being gained control of them. No, each Watcher's last duty to his or her Slayer is to bring her burned, powdered remains to the Slayer Memorial Garden. The place has no formal title, of course, but the weight of millenia grants recognition to even the least formal cognomen. There, they carefully dig a spot, and pour their charges in. Other memorials might have a plaque, listing the names of the lost. This one does not. In their hearts, the Watchers know why.

The earth inside the walls is two inches higher than that outside. So many fallen Slayers. So many dead girls.


End file.
